


Miles Won't Stop Me

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: hetalia stories [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gender is not specified for the Reader, M/M, Modern AU, Online Relationships, penpal au, shortish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: 'It started with a pen pal program that your mother had forced you into.'





	Miles Won't Stop Me

It started with a pen pal program that your mother had forced you into. Your sister had just left for university and you hadn’t taken it lightly, always having been closer to your sister than anybody else. It hurt knowing your sister wouldn’t be there for a while, and while you refused to admit this, your mother could clearly see it.  
  
So, not wanting her youngest child to be alone, she’d signed you up for a pen pal, after making sure it was one hundred percent safe and sound, of course, for you were twelve at the time and while she trusted you well enough, she still wouldn’t take any chances. So she made sure it was a pen pal site made specifically for your age.  
  
At first, you hated it. You spoke to a couple of other people (one thirteen-year-old boy and a twelve-year-old girl), but you just didn’t enjoy it. It wasn’t the same, talking to someone else other than your sister. It felt odd, opening up to another person, and you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. So you tried, if only for your mother, and then stopped. It wasn’t helping at all, and you didn’t want to get to know other people, let alone open up to them.  
  
You just wanted your sister, and you realised how childish it was, to rely on your sister but...she had always been there for you, and now...now it felt odd without her. You felt like nobody would truly understand you, or even bother trying.  
  
But then, out of the blue, a message popped up. It was from a then-thirteen-year-old boy named Gilbert, apparently, and after a quick sweep over his account, you learned he loved sports, pranks, and movies, among other things. He seemed interesting enough, and you answered with a polite ‘hello’.  
  
It was full of polite conversation, at first, and you could tell the way the whole thing was going, would end with you two ignoring each other- but then, one day, he came on alone, annoyed with his ‘unawesome brother’, who was apparently deciding to move out. Though he had never directly said, you could tell he was quite close to his brother, as he often spoke about him highly. So, when he explained the situation, you couldn’t help but realise the similarity between you and your sister.  
  
You also told him that you understand, your sister also leaving and that you were quite close to her; and that was when you both realised, there was somebody else out there who understood you. It helped you two to grow closer, and before you knew it, you were eagerly awaiting for the time you could speak to him.  
  
Over time, you shared your most-used social media sites, to better to speak to one another, and soon you two were talking non-stop. It was suddenly, around the time when you were eighteen and he was nineteen, when you realised you loved him. Just like that, you realised that the flutter of your heart, the smile on your face, the happiness welled inside of you, was not caused by talking to a best friend, but by speaking to your crush, to the person you loved.  
  
Confused, you had claimed you needed some time away, and left to think for a bit. It didn’t take that long to decide officially you loved him, but it did take awhile to decide how to go about it. Did you tell him? What if he didn’t feel the same? What if by telling him, it’ll make him not want to talk to you anymore? You didn’t want that, but you also didn’t want to keep this from him. Maybe...just maybe you could tell him, and then if he said he didn’t feel the same, you could just pretend it was a joke...or something.  
  
Yeah, you’ll...you’ll do that. So, going back to the account, you said hello and didn’t have to wait long for a reply, the energetic greeting making you smile. You went back to normal, talking about anything and everything, and then, when there was a small pause in the conversation, you blurted it out. There was silence for a moment, and you couldn’t help but thank that Gilbert couldn’t see your face. Not only were your cheeks heated, but the longer the silence rang on, the more watery your tears got.  
  
After the silence became too much, you began to type in that you were only joking, testing to see his reaction, when he wrote back, and the words….they warmed your heart instantly, making the blush on your cheeks impossibly redder. A wide grin appeared on your face as you read the rambled words; ‘Really? Why? I mean! I like you too! Obviously! You’re amazing, it’s just...why? Why me? Of course, I’m not trying to say that liking me is a bad thing. It’s pretty hard to not like awesome me, but…’ He trailed off, and you replied with your reason, that he made you smile and laugh, that you felt comfortable talking to him, and that he seemed perfect. He was perfect.  
  
It escalated quite quickly from there on; you two started dating and soon you were meeting one another, as much as you could (which was to say, not a lot, for neither of you had the money to do so, though you would try. You both visited each other in your own countries, him in Germany and you in (C/N).  
  
While with each other, you would visit different areas, going to your favourite places, and spend as much time as you could. You found him so beautiful, his white hair and red eyes, and loved spending time with him. Though of course, you'd always need to leave and go back home, and it hurt being so far away from one another, but you did it because whenever you'd get to see each other face-to-face, it made it even better, so much better to see one another, to be able to touch one another,  _finally_.  
  
And you both knew; in the end, you'd be together. You would live together, in Germany, right beside his family home, and begin your lives together officially. You couldn't wait for that point in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
